Warriors of Chaos: The War
by RomanCalico
Summary: Percy is abandoned by the Olympians after 4,000 years of service. He meets Chaos, and a war begins. Who will win? The Olympians, or the Army of Chaos? A twist to your Percy/ Chaos stories.
1. Commander of The Forces

**Hi This is rewrite of an other story I wrote, but I really disliked it once I revised it, so I deleted it. This is my second try at it, I hope it comes out better.**

**Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters, except my own characters.**

**Prologue**

In the beginning, there was Chaos. Chaos, mother of all. Chaos created darkness and night, Nyx and Erebus. Nyx and Erebus created Day, or Hemera. They together made Earth, or Gaea. This, of course, the mortals never knew. Gaea made Sky, or Uranus, and Sea, or Pontus. Chaos then left them alone and began making dimensions. The first one was called Aether, and from that dimension came Light. Then Chaos created the Erebus, were darkness conquered all. Then Chaos created Terra, the dimension of the planets. In that dimension, there was a tear. That tear was called Void. The planet closest to the Void, which had the most magic, was called Earth. And that is were our story truly begins.

** Chapter 1**

Dimension: Terra

Date/ Time: August 18, 2409

Planet: Earth

_Perseus PoV_

" No, Jack. Lift your sword tip up, it'll feel more normal," I commanded my egoistic younger cousin, who snorted and said, " You can't tell me what to do!" I rolled my eyes. " Yes I can. I'm teaching you. Know, raise up that blade!" Annabeth glared at me. " Don't yell at him, Percy!" I sighed and growled, " You teach him then." I disarmed jack with a flick of my wrist, bending Jack's arm so he cried out in pain. " Percy!" Annabeth yelled, and I knew she was under Jack's 'Spell'. There was a flash of light, and Zeus stood in it's place. He was grinning evilly." Poseidon has faded, Perceus." I leaped up. " WHAT?! How?!" I screamed. Zeus replied, " I killed him." I ran to my cabin, barely hearing Annabeth yell, " We're done!" I grabbed my backpack, stuffed my things in it, and ran out of camp, leaping into my parked car, and drove home, just to find flames licking it, and lightning tearing the sky apart. I kept driving, not once looking back at the home and the family, no. Not family. Enemies. It may seem I am over reacting, but truly, I'm not. The Olympians had become more family like after the Giant war. Artemis, Apollo, Athena, and Ares had the come my real blood cousins, and Triton had stopped hating me. Had that all been an act, to loosen me up before stabbing me in the back? I knew I had been banished, driven from my own home. Everyone had fallen for Jack's boasting. Was_ he _the one that had defeated both Kronos and the Giants? Was _ he _the on that had protected their children for over 4,000 years, not caring wether or not he was on the verge of fading? I parked in a diner and went inside to eat.

I was waiting for my order when a woman appeared before me. She was probably the most beautiful woman in the world, more so than Aphrodite. " Greetings, Percy Jackson. Please stop drooling," she trying looking as if she were trying to contain her laughter. I turned red. " I'm sorry," I said, " I mean no disrespect, but who are you?" She laughed. " I am Chaos, the creator." I quickly bowed, " I am sorry, milady." People gave us a weird look.

" I have a proposition for you, Percy," Chaos said, " If you agree, you will become the commander of my army, especially the Warriors of Chaos, and will have powers the gods have never even dreamed of." I thought about it for a moment. Powers the gods have never even dreamed of? Damn, that's powerful. " I accept you offer, Lady Chaos." Chaos smiled and placed a finger on my forehead. The world went black.

**In The Void**

I woke up in a black room. Sitting up, I saw a note on top of a uniform at the foot of the bed. It read,

_Percy,_

_Meet me in the training arena ASAP. If you are reading this, a lot of shit has just gone down on earth._

_Chaos_

I pulled on my uniform as quickly as I could, and noticed the helix on my forearm. " Weird," I muttered, then buttoned up the jacket and ran out. I quickly found the Training Arena. Sure enough, Chaos was waiting for me. " You have awoken," she said, " Do you remember anything good about your old life?" I shook my head. " Good," she replied," Lets start training, then." She, in a matter of minutes, taught me all my power. According to her, she had blessed me to learn 4,653.8 times faster than the average god, which was pretty god damned fast. After an hour or so of perfecting, I asked, " So, you said in the letter that, if I was reading it, a lot of shit had just gone down on earth. What happened?" A Look of sadness flashed on her beautiful features, what, no! Err, conscience, don't tell me I have a crush on the creator of the universe!

_Too late. _

Shit. Umm, why?

_Its the Fates' fault, not mine._

And Aphrodite.

_Not exactly..._

" Percy, are you even listening to me?" Chaos asked.

" Uhh, what?" I said,blinking at her. She rolled her eyes and said, " I said, I'm going to take you to build your city."

" This is going to be awesome."

In Percy's Unfinished Kingdom

Chaos led more to a navy blue door in the middle of space. " Do I open the door?" I asked, to which Chaos replied, " No. I brought you here for no apparent reason. Yes, open the door!" I turned the knob, and the door swung open, revealing a large flat area with mountains around the back. " What now?" I asked.

" Now, you build your kingdom."

" oh yeah!"

**You like it? You hate it? I think I might have done some overdoing, but that's my opinion :3**


	2. Real Smooth Athlon

**Chapter 2 **

_Perseus PoV_

Chaos smiled at my confusion." Think of how you want your city to look. It will appear here," she said, motioning to the valley. I closed my eyes and began creating the most basic thing; Houses. I made them small on the outside, but the size of mansions on the inside. I made about 16 of those, then went on to the shops and such. After making one for every thing I could think of, I went on to my castle. My castle was I the middle of the town, with the streets in rings around it. It had a massive courtyard, which was pretty much a giant lake around the main castle. The castle was made from Stygian ice, with blue Greek fire in braziers in on either side of the giant doors.

" I must say, this is a cool Kingdom," said Chaos, making me jump. I gave her a brilliant smile, and I thought I saw her cheeks turn a little pink. I grinned wider. " You're blushing," I said, and Chaos' face became more flushed.

_Maybe you to do have a future together!_

**_Oh, shush, Conscience._**

_Hahahaha. Ha._

**_Weirdo._**

_I'm you!_

**_Shut up_**. I looked back at Chaos, and asked, " Do you want a tour?" She nodded, and we spent the next hour running around my kingdom,pointing out every detail. Then we went back to the training Arena to keep training. We sword fought, threw knives, did archery ( I found myself able to finally hit the target) and an array of other weapon training. This, of course, took the most of two weeks to do, and a lot of energy. I made my uniform, which looked like a mix between Altair in Assassin's creed and Iron man, but with silver, sea foam and black instead of the other colors. I chose my main weapons to be my throwing knives, my bombs ( Which included grenades), and my sword. For some reason, I felt I needed another sword, so I told Chaos. " Chaos, I feel I need another sword." She smiled and led me to a room filled with every weapon known to man. I walked to a certain sword that caught my eye. It started off red at the cross guard, then faded to a light green in the middle, then ended midnight black at the tip. It's hilt was a bear head, with its mouth open in mid-roar to make a grip for me. In its cross guard was a strange gem, a swirl of black and blue. Chaos nodded in approval. " You must name it," she said, " For no other being has ever wielded it before." I gazed at it for a moment, then said, " Sword, I name thee Atlas!" ( Inheritance cycle, anyone?) the sword trembled, and water and fire swirled around it, creating a blue and red swirl.

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DISAPPEARED? HOW CAN HE BE DISAPPEARED?!" Zeus roared. The other Olympians shrunk back. " He left after you told him Poseidon had faded, Father," Athena said.

" Ohhh, err, crap."

**Back in the Void, 67 years later**

I had excelled at my powers, and I could defeat all the gods, minus Chaos. The army had grown, and there were now over 340,000 soldiers in it. The Warriors of Chaos, elite assassins with many powers, had 24 members, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Elipson, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iopa, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, and Omega. The normal army was divided into those groups, with a Warrior as leader.

Alpha used one handed and two handed swords. They trained in both, but most chose to use one or the other as their main weapon.

Beta used bow and arrows. They could shoot arrows that went over their heads, and then turned and hit the enemies.

Gamma used daggers. They were all small and fast, perfect for quick, painless kills or slow, agonizing deaths.

Delta were our Air force. They were mostly sons and daughters of sky gods, like Zeus, Jupiter, and Thor. They could call lightning down on our opponents, and blast them out of the sky with wind gusts.

Elipson used Pole arms. They could wipe out whole squads within minutes. They were the more powerful groups, equal only to the Omicron spear users.

Zeta used knuckles. They were also the more powerful, and constantly argued with Elipson and Omicron about which weapon was better.

Eta were fire users. They consisted of children of fire gods. They were also the armys Smiths.

Theta used guns. You name a gun, its highly likely they have it, and have mastered it.

Iopa were our healers. They knew every herb from every planet by heart.

Kappa used cards. It may not seem intimidating, but what if they were did almond edged, and had tiny a machine guns that could blow you face off?

Lambda used crossbows. They could reload a crossbow in ten seconds.

Mu and Nu were twin Warriors, so they shared the Nu Mu groups. They controlled water.

Xi were spies. They could infiltrate and find information easily. They were _very_ good liars.

Omicron used spears. They were Used mostly in Phalanxes, with the pole arm Elipsons.

Pi used throwing knives. They usually stayed with the archers.

Chi used maces. One handed and two handed.

Psi had staffs. They could blast fire balls, good for cover fire, and the staffs turned into snakes.

Omegas had hidden blades. They were sometimes called ' καλούντος θανάτου' or, ' Death Callers', for they called death on their enemies.

Today, Chaos had called the Warriors and I to her office. I had feeling she was going to tell the Warriors about 'Us'. We had started dating 17 years ago. That wasn't much, in a immortal's terms. I wondered how Alpha and Omega would react. I wouldn't hear the end of it, probably. Sure enough, it was.

Chaos and I were the color of cherries. " Um, so, err, were do I begin?" I asked, feeling awkward. Alpha and Omega growled, " The beginning."

" 17 years ago, Chaos and I started dating. We are now, technically, engaged."

" Smooth, Athlon. Real smooth." Athlon was my fake name, by the way. Chaos figured that if I came to end the Olympians, we wouldn't want them to know it was me. So I chose Athlon as my name. I glared at them. Suddenly the alarm sounded. Weapons were drawn, and the COMM beeped on. General Ezio yelled, Aetereans are storming the base!

" Get to your Stations! Beta, Pi, Lambda, cover fire! Aetereans are powerful!" the base shook. A bomb. " Go! Alpha, Elipson, come with me. We're going to take out the General."


	3. Cybernetic Leader

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you, anyone who reviewed. it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own my characters.**

**Chapter 3**

_Perseus PoV_

I sprinted through the halls, Alpha and Elipson close on my heels. It didn't take long to find the General. In fact, it only took about two minutes. We surrounded him. He couldn't escape. **_You cannot defeat me._** Said the Aeterean General.**_ I have been blessed by great Aether, god of evil Light._** Alpha's patience snapped. He slashed out with his sword, but the general jumped over it, swinging his sword. Elipson took his chance and slashed out with his pole arm. I drew Atlas and cut at his legs. He blocked me with his shield and tried to block Elipson with his sword. Elipson stabbed him deep through his shoulder. I stabbed him around his shield, cutting his right leg clean off. The general fell, and all three Of us stabbed him through his heart. I rose, and pain exploded through my side. I looked at my side, and saw six poisonous darts imbedded deep in my ribs. That's when the world started spinning. In a moment Chaos was there. I fell on my back. I couldn't see anything, I could barely hear anything. I saw nothing.

Almost. There was a gray outline, shaped roughly like a girl. I focused, and she was clear. Midnight black hair, intense ice blue eyes, glowing. In the background, a black and red Phoenix flew in a wild dance. Then lightning flew from the sky and struck her. I wasn't in control of myself anymore, I was running, screaming her name, whatever it was. There was a feeling, as if my chest was being torn open. I fell to my knees. It hurt to breath. Then it was truly black.

_Alpha PoV_

There was an uproar when Athlon fell unconscious. Besides the fact that Elipson and I were there, Chaos was watching, and Percy kept his guard up the whole time, those darts still hit him hard. Heck, it made him unconscious! _Well, this is great, _I thought, _we are going to do freaking great In the war. Just great. _I fumed at my blindness, but was pulled out by Delta tapping me on the shoulder. I smiled at her, and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before going to check on her soldiers. I grinned like a love struck fool, which I was. I went to check on my own soldiers, who where fine.

**One Hour Later**

_Perseus PoV_

when I came around, the first thing I saw was Chaos glaring at me, which can be pretty scary. Chaos angry is worse than **_Her_** angry, which is pretty big. Her eyes glow red, and the tiny planets in her clothes spin extremely fast.

" Percy, are you okay?" She asked, suddenly worried. Did I mention she has crazy mood swings? If not, she has crazy mood swings. It's because she is part every species In the Terra dimension, All of which have different personalities. I nodded. I sat up slowly. " Where am I?" I asked, looking around. There were rows of injured soldiers. " Let me guess. The infirmary."

" Yes," Chaos responded. I looked around, then at the door. There were Acheateans, or Chaotics, as it is translated to, were roaring in the entrance. " Um, Chaos..."

" I know."

" Really? You do?" I said sarcastically, and Chaos gave me a look. I stood up. I wasn't wearing a shirt, probably because the healers had to heal me. Chaos turned red. I heard snickering, and put Atlas to Alpha's neck. He started roaring with laughter.

" You- You guys," he said between laughs, " You should see your face- faces! Ahahaha!" I kicked him and conjured up a shirt, which I pulled on. I willed the doors to open, and the Acheateans stormed in, yelling. But then the guards came and pushed them back out. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Alpha, who shrugged. I turned my gaze to Chaos, who shrugged as well. " Well," I said, " The world may never know." I tried to stand up, which got a, " No!" From Chaos, which I ignored. I stood up. My legs felt cold for a moment, then fiery pain jetted through me like a torpedo. I fell back on the bed, and the pain faded away almost instantly. " What was that all about?" I exclaimed. Chaos said, " Well, obviously you got poisoned. Unfortunately, that poison makes the person poisoned be unable to walk for a while... Maybe even forever." My eyes widened, " Shiiiiiiiiiittttt."

Chaos rolled her eyes. " Which is why we made a machine that would help you walk."

" Like a bionic leg?" Percy asked.

" Yes."

" When will it be hooked up to me?"

" Now." Chaos said, and snapped her fingers. I blacked out for what felt like a moment, but when I woke up it was dark. Alpha and Chaos had dissapeared.

I looked over at my right side, and as that my whole side: face, arm, side, everything, was mechanical. I was shocked. _My whole side!_ I thought, _Did the poison effect that much? _I decided I would think about it in the morning, as I was getting sleepy. I stared at the ceiling, slowly falling into unconsciousness, and a question came to me; **Am I god, or machine?**

**~Some Time Later, Exactly Six Months After Incident~**

I had gotten used to looking like Terminator, and so had the rest of the army. My glowing robot eye no longer scared the crap out of everybody. The metal clang whenever someone hit my right side was no longer a reminder that I was not normal. It was part of me now, just a difference that made me unique.

Alpha, Beta, and Omega were waiting for me in the Hangar. Chaos had assigned us a special mission: Find Helix, Chaos' father. Supposedly, Helix had had a DemiMordial child, who could be used against the Primordials when the war began. We were to bring him here so he could get the child, if there even was one, to be recruited into the army." Good," Omega said, " We can go now." He leaped onto the ship, Galan, and climbed up the side, showing off his elf like agility. I rolled my eyes and leaped on behind him, climbing on the aft part of the ship.

Once everyone was on, I looked sadly at the controls and asked, " Who's gonna drive? You know I can't." I had discovered that, on some metals, putting my ha d on it would cause an electrical charge that would electrocute me and kill the machine. " I will," Omega said, and sat in the captains chair. I sat in my chair, the one beside Chaos', and Alpha and Beta sat behind me. Every Warrior had an assigned seat on every ship. If one warrior sat on another's seat, bad things; Very bad things would happen. With a snap of my fingers, my seat belt was on. " Well," I said, " Lets go find, and capture a DemiMordial."

**That concludes chapter Three!**

**- Aerinch**


	4. Cheater

I'm back with a new chapter of Warriors of Chaos: The War!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. But I wish I did.

Chapter 4: Cheater

I spaced out soon after we took off. I don't know when I did, but I must have fallen asleep, because suddenly Beta was shaking me hard. " What?!" I yelled, standing up.

" Idiot, we're here!" Beta snapped.

" Oh."

" Yeah. Oh." I scowled and followed a snickering Omega out of the door. I found myself in downtown Manhattan, thousands of mortals pushing past me to go do whatever they were to do. One elbowed me in the right side, and I hissed at him. I saw the clear blue eyes of my worst enemy: Jack.

I stepped away from him, shocked. Beta glared at Jack, and the scent of the sea floated by me. Omega walked forward and picked Jack up by the neck. Jack, like most Half-Bloods, was tall, 6'8, but no one was taller than 7'9 Omega. Except, of course, 8' tall me. Well, Chaos thought I needed to be taller. I am now two feet taller than the average human, or god in human form.

I glared at Jack, shaking in rage. " Why are you here, Jack Garvender?" Jack punched Omega, who didn't even blink. Omega passed him to Alpha, who punched him and broke his nose, and he passed him to Beta, who delivered a gutted Jack and passed him to me. I smiled cruelly, the machine that was me whirring, and I threw his head against the sidewalk. I punched him in every place I could think of, and Beta filled his backside with arrows. I grinned evilly. " Lets go show the Olympians what we think of their Heroes!" I yelled, and the other three nodded.

I flashed us too the Empire State Building. " Olympus, please. I've an appointment with Zeus." I said, holding Jack in one hand and placing my hand on the table. The satyr handed me the key. I opened the elevator and threw Jack in. I pushed the key and stepped out. As we walked out. As we walked out, lightning struck the Building. I laughed, " You'll have to do better than that, Zeus!" I yelled. I turned to look at Alpha, Beta and Omega. " Lets go find Lilly, then." I said.

I conjured up a car. It was the latest Ferrari. Omega's face lit up like a little boy. " I CALL SHOTGUN!" He roared and leaped into the car. Beta rolled her eyes and got in the back. I got in the drivers side. The car zipped onto a Main Street, which was crowded. I growled and willed the car to become Matter-less, and drove through the contested road easily. I stopped at Central Park. " We're here," I said loudly, " I can feel her." We all got out of the car and flipped our hoods up.

We found her far to easily. She was fighting off two dracanae and a hellhound. It was a lot for a 7 year old. I killed the monsters quickly and turned to Lilly. She whimpered, " Monster!" I shook my head, " Don't worry. I'm not a monster. I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed overhead. I held out my good hand. She looked doubtful, but placed hers in mine. The familiar sizzle of raw energy traveled up my arm. There was a flash of light behind me. " Helix," I growled, " you came for your daughter, and we will take her, wether you like it or not." Helix looked infuriated, " I have more power over her than my other daughter does! She is mine."

" You haven't claimed her, she isn't yours," I replied calmly. Helix bristled and grabbed her arm. I tightened my grip on her, " Let. Go." My voice was a little more than a whisper, my cybernetic eye glowing bright red. " Now."

" Never!" Helix declared. I pulled her from his grip and kicked him in the gut, giving Lilly to Beta. I pulled out my swords, a growl rumbling in my throat as I stood in front of Helix, who's own swords gleamed bright orange. Clang! Our swords met in the center, sending a shower of sparks. I ducked under a blow from his other sword, and I brought my sword in an arc close to the ground. He leaped over it and tried to split my head open. I rolled back, kicking the sword out of Helix's hand. I flipped around, crouching, facing him, a feral snarl fixed on my face. Helix's sword flew into his hand, and I leapt back at him, showering him in blows. He parried all of them, and slashed at my stomach. I brought my stomach in, narrowly missing having my stomach ripped open. I growled. Time to pull a Ni- Omega. I teleported behind him, in front of him, left, right. He leed into the air as I teleported, landing on my shoulders When I reappeared. I fell on himand he flipped me around, so my face was in the grass. He put his blade to my neck, " Time to die, little soldier."

" Stop it!" Came the cry behind me. Helix looked as Lilly as she threw herself on me, hugging me, " He isn't a monster." Helix's eyes softened at hers. " Alright." He sighed after a few minutes, getting off me. I stood, glaring at him, sheathing my swords. Helix flashed off. Aha and the others raced over to make sure I was okay. I had a dent in my right elbow from landing on it, but besides that I was fine. I looked at all of them, " Lets go home," I said, " We haven't got time to waste."

On the way back to the Void, I explained to Lilly about the gods in the simplest way I could. " Do you know about Ancient Greece?" I asked her. Lilly nodded, " They are really cool." I smiled, " Well, they're real." Lilly gaped, " Really?! Awesome!" I laughed, and took to explaining to her about everything, leaving put my story. When she's older.

When we got back, Chaos stood, head straight as she looked at us, yet I could see the unease in her eyes. I smiled at her, Lilly beside me. Her big orange eyes searched Chaos curiously, " Not monster?" She asked, and I nodded, " Not monster. She's my girlfriend." Lilly nodded, and waved at Chaos, " HI!" Chaos laughed, " Hello, little one." A flash of orange warned me of Helix's arrival. He stalked hotly up to Chaos, " Daughter."  
" Father." Chaos responded in much the same tone. They glared at each other for a minute, looking almost identical. Then Chaos simply put over her face a mask of indifference, and looked back at LLilly, " Lets go."

I stood at a side of Chaos' throne. I had changed into a white dress shirt, with a red waistcoat and a black jacket over it. I stood straight, Atlas at my side and riptide in my pocket. I listened to Chaos tell the council about a variety of things, and only perked up when she said, " And now for deciding the fate of Helix's child." The council grew louder as they spoke to themselves of Lilly. Chaos waited patiently, and finally someone said, " Bring forward the child." Chaos dipped her head, and said, " Athlon, fetch her."

I stepped back into the shadows. I Walked down the dark hallway to where Lilly was. " Lilly!" I called when I got there, " It's you turn." Lilly peeked out, " Okay..." I led her out. I was temporarily blinded by the light, as I stepped into the Arena. Here, Lilly's fate would be decided.


	5. A Declaration of War

**Hello everyone! Sorry for being so inactive, I have had relatives over and had a really bad case of Writer's Block. Thanks for being so inpatient!(It made me get of my lazy ass and do something)**

**I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 5

Twelve monsters sat in a half-circle on front of Chaos. I bowed to all of them. Lilly hid behind me, I gently pulled her from behind me so she was in front of me. As Chaos opened her mouth to speak, a _boom _resounded through the arena. " What was that?!" I snarled, racing back out of the arena, " Alpha! Beta! Omega! Come!" I yelled over my shoulder, and in seconds they raced beside me. All of us deadpanned when we came across what had caused the explosion. " Zeus." What in Chaos was he doing here?! He had to stay on Earth. It was illegal to cross into Chaos' domain without her consent, and Zeus had definitely not been allowed, judging by Chaos not muttering something under her breath,

" You are not allowed here, Zeus. We will escort you out of Void or we will do this the hard way. I've not the patience for you stupid games today."

Zeus glared at me, " I didn't come here to speak with you. I am here to talk to Chaos." My hands glowed, " I will tell her your message. Chaos is busy." Zeus dipped his head, though I could see the rage in his glowing eyes, " I declare war on Void. You have ignored us, teased us and insulted us. You brought this on yourselves." and he was gone. Beta's mouth dropped open, as did Omega's and Alpha's.

I glared at them, " We must tell Chaos." My hands shook in fury. I stalked away.

" He what now?" Chaos exclaimed, looking down-right infuriated, " That selfish bitch..." I laughed kind of nervously. When Chaos swore it meant armageddon, " Yes, that selfish olympain declared war on us."

" What will you do, Chaos?" Alpha piped up, looking curiously at the fuming Chaos.

"I can answer _That_." Omega snarled, standing up, " We can't let them get away with this!"

" We can't," I said, " But it is up to Chaos." Chaos looked at me and nodded. It was the kind of sign language we had. If she looked at me and nodded, she agreed to my idea.

" Omega, get Epsilon And tell him to gather up his troops. Alpha, Beta, you're in charge of getting Gamma and gathering up your troops. We're goin' to give those χαζή Ολύμπου-γεννήθηκε ένα κομμάτι του μυαλού μας!" Alpha snorted and nodded. Omega dipped his head and shadow-traveled off. Alpha and Beta disappeared into the hall.

As soon as they left, Chaos dropped the indifferent look, " Holy shit." I said. Chaos nodded, " Agreed."

" You're not going." I growled. Chaos looked shocked, " What?!"

" Don't think I haven't noticed. You are having twins. You aren't going anywhere."

" I hate you." I snorted, " Sure you do, sure you do. And don't think you can bribe me. And I _swear,_" I emphasised Swear, " If you sneak on and get hurt, no human beings will remain on Earth." Chaos' eyes widened, " You wouldn't...would you?"

" Per te, amore." I replied, flipping my hood up, " I must leave-goodbye." Chaos gave me a kiss on my cheek and hugged me, " Bye." I noticed we were both in our older forms, " When did we change...oh whatever. Bye." I said, and flashed off.

" Why did you drag _me_ here?" Epsilon somplained, " I'm not even _from_ here!" I rolled my eyes, " Because you are one of the most powerful. Now shut up." I stalked up to the front desk of the Empire state and placed one gloved hand on the desk, " 600th floor, I've an audience with _Zeus_." The man gave me the card.

" Come," I said, stepping into the elevator. Followed by Alpha, Beta and Epsilon, I hit the button and watched the elevator zoom up. _Ding! _The door opened, revealing Olympus in all of its so called, _"Glory._" I snarled and stormed towards the throne room. I threw open the doors, " ZEUS!" The bickering gods went silent. Zeus looked smug.

" You have declared war on Chaos. Why so?" Zeus smirked, " We are Olympians, rulers of the Earth! We can do what we want! Admit it, Athlon. Chaos is too weak to stop us. Battle will rage and we shall win!" My hands were wreathed in black flames, " But _I_ am not. You will burn, Zeus. Burn, burn burn!" I laughed evilly.

Alpha

I exchanged a dark look with Beta, who gritted her teeth and looked back at Per- I mean Athlon. He shook with fury. Zeus rolled his eyes, " No one can be more powerful than our creator." Athlon laughed evilly again, " EXCEPT ME." He leapt at Zeus, grabbing his neck with blazing hands. Athlon shoved Zeus head against his throne, " _Except me."_

"_ In nine months, two children will be born. They will hold the fate of Olympus in thier hands." _He hissed. Thunder boomed, and Beta outstretched her hand. Athlon was dragged back, snarling, back to Beta, who slapped him. Athlon glared at Zeus one last time before he was dragged off.

*Linebreak*Athlon

I was in Chaos' study. Chaos was asleep with her head on my lap. My laptop was floating over her head whilst I used it. I had to find out everything about the Olympians, everything I didn't know about them so I could create a weapon to aid the Two, a weapon that would kill the gods. It said here that the esscence of a primordial infused in a blade could slay gods. I wrote it in my notebook and kept looking. My robotic hand, draped over Chaos' shoulder, twitched as I thought. I wrote down my idea and kept reading. Eventually, though, I was so tired that I could barely read. Slowly moving Chaos' head off My lap, I stood up and picked her up bridal style. I carried her over to our bed. I tucked her in and crawled myself.

Of course, I dreamed the classic Demigod dream.

Third Person

_To his horror, Chaos was chained. It was obviously ancient times, as they were in Greece and Chaos was wearing ancient greek clothing. All the Olympians stood before her. Chaos glared up at them, eyes glowing bright orange. The gods jeered at her. Percy felt rage build up in him, but he couldn't do anything. " You are powerless now, Creator! You have ignored us far too long. We are the rulers of the universe, and soon Void too will be ours." Chaos eyes blazed, " We had an agreement, Zeus. Void is MINE, and you can't change that." _

_" We can now." The dream went black, and Percy fault like he was flipped upside down._

I jolted awake. What the hell?! I looked over at Chaos, still sleeping, then at the clock. 4:35 AM. I had been asleep for just over two hours. It had felt like forever. Suddenly the Alarm screamed. Chaos sat straight upright Slamming her forehead into my nose. " Ow, fuck!" We snarled in unison, rubbing our respective places (Me my nose, her her forehead). I got up and ran over to my closet, pulling one of my robes out and pulling it on. I clicked on my vambraces and flipped my hood up. Unlike the others, this one had a helix, Chaos' symbol in the centre of the hood, as well as the middle of my cape.

As soon as I stepped out, Chaos close behind me, I realised the full extent of our situation.

" Holy shit."

**This is actually longer than some of the other chapters! Yea, I had some ideas and stuff, so I wrote it all down. I was watching World War Z last night (I was supposed to post yesterday) sorry for the small delay. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, dear readers. I may or may not sound a bit strange to you, but that is because SUMMER VACATION HAS BEGUN! Because of this, I will be posting a lot more often (Unless I get Writer's Block, which may be very likely). So now, on with the chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, or timelines beside my own.**

Chapter 6

I unsheathed my sword," Atlas." The blade lit on fire. The gods were here with their Demigods. I slashed one's head off and ran over to Alpha and Delta, " They just attacked?" I asked, looking at them with glowing eyes. They nodded. " Good." I stood in the center of the balcony, " EARTHLINGS! CEASE." The fighting stopped at the sound of my magnified voice. " HOW JUST IS IT, ZEUS, ATTACKING AN OPPONENT IN THEIR SLEEP? NOT VERY, I WOULD SUPPOSE. YOU HAVE SWOOPED LOW, OLYMPIANS." I could tell I was pissing them off, but I didn't really care. I raised a hand, and Zeus made a choking sound as he was lifted into the air.

" ATHLON! THE ARROW!" Alpha suddenly roared. Slick! Chaos doubled over. Insert loud swear here. Then I lost control completely. I tackled Apollo, and put my blade to his neck, " How. Dare. You." I was livid, " You dare shoot your creator?" Apollo looked back at me with defiance in his bright eyes.

" This blade can kill immortals. If you wish to taste my blade, then say goodbye to your precious world. You will die, God of The Sun." Apollo dissipated from beneath me, and I brought my blade in a wide arc behind me. Apollo snarled and sniped at me, Ares slashing at my legs. I jumped over it and crushed the blade, stabbing at Ares with Atlas and Apollo with Riptide. I had altered its appearance, so it didn't matter. They backed away. Zeus had called for retreat. The gods and Demigods disappeared. They were gone. I sighed, clenching my blood-stained fists.

I stalked back up to the balcony. Chaos had pulled the arrow out of her stomach. The wound was closing, " You do know Primordial babies can't die, right?" I glared at her, " No, I am a stupid a-hole. Of course I know! Its instincts." She glared back at me with as much intensity, and I could tell she really wanted to- she slapped me. I smiled, " I deserved that, didn't I?" She nodded and stalked back into the room. Alpha was supporting Delta. At first I was alarmed, but Alpha told me that it was from over-extertion, not blood-loss. I dipped my head and went to check on the other divisions and Warriors. Iopa was in the infirmary. She told me that the Demigods had grown immensely powerful. My eyes glowed with fury when she told me that Elipson was out-of-action for the time-being, due to a wound in the torso that nearly destroyed his kidneys. In my ear-piece, Chaos called me up. Just what I need.

* * *

I looked at my watch. I had been sitting here four hours already, listening to the Protegenoi talk like there was no tomorrow. Might as well not have been, I mused, looking at the irritated Chaos sulking in her throne while her siblings/children argued, completely ignoring her. I had taken to texting Omega, checking up on our troops. The numbers were worrying. There were over half of the soldiers injured, at least 20 dead, and 45 injured that Omega knew of. I looked- more of glared, at the Protegenoi. I sat forward, rubbing my temple to ease the building headache. I could see Chaos was getting impatient as well, by the increasingly rapid tap of her fingers against the table.

I have gotten a lot of patience, but I have a limit.

I stood up, " SHUT THE F*CK UP!" I roared, silencing the bickering siblings, " Thank you. Now, I am going to speak, so don't interupt me."  
" We need to eliminate the Olympian's first defense; The mortals. We need to get them out of the way, and not by death. Unless you're idiots, you know why: Hades will send waves of undead at us, and that won't help.  
" Their second defense is obviously Poseidon. The ocean is one of their greatest barriers, and one we need to destroy. Pontus, Oceanus, you can do that with Nu and Mu."  
" Then, we have the Demigods," I took a deep breathe before continuing, " We can do three things: Capture, kill, quarantine." The Primordials looked confused.  
" We can hold them hostage and ransom for Earth, we can exterminate the race of Demigods entirely, or we can seperate them from their parents in Alaska."  
" The land beyond the gods," Chaos said. I nodded, " Then come the monsters. After the monsters come the Gods. Olympus will fall. Unfortuantely, we are missing two very vital pieces to this plan." Chaos blinked, eyes going wide, " You don't-" I nodded, " The youngest children of Chaos. I am sorry, my love, but the fates have decreed it so. You cannot argue with fate." The Protegenoi were silent. After a while, Chronos said, " We will help our younger siblings. We cannot let them face Olympus alone. Know this, Pereus, Chaos: If your children die, we have died." Those words held an unspoken omen from the first god of time. I dipped my head. Chaos slipped her hand into mine.

* * *

I was currently sitting outside the imfirmary, bored as HELL. I should probably have been worried, but Chaos is an immortal being more than 100,000 times my age. She'll be okay. I should probably say why I'm sitting out here, shouldn't I? Well, my kids are being born.

_MINDBLOWN._

No, really! And I'm bored. I sat back and looked at my phone. Omega was chattering on and on about the upcoming battle, which Chronos had Foretold a few days ago, about a week after the meeting. I looked at Omega, who had just typed something.

**Omega: Percy, 413 is the number of the blind prophets. What day is it?  
You: April the 13.  
Omega: Exactly.  
You: Oh god. Oh gods. Oh gods oh gods.  
Omega: Anyway, have you seen Chaos yet?  
You: No, I've been sitting here bored out of my mind for  
Six hours now. Shouldn't they be born by now, judging by how,  
you know, They're immortal and such?  
Omega: I don't know, why are you asking me?!  
I'm an assassin of darkness, I wouldn't  
Know about that! Ask Delta.  
I'm sure she knows, judging  
By how she spent 4,000 years  
With Artemis.  
You: Yea sure, I 'm going to ask Delta about That.  
I act stupid sometimes- Okay a lot, but I'm not THAT stupid,  
And besides, the amount of awkwardness would be epic.  
Omega: Right, fine. I've got to go, Bye.  
You: Bye.**  
_**Omega logged off**_

I turned my phone off and reached out in my mind towards Chaos. The barriers were still up. She was distracted. I knocked on the walls of her mind, hoping she would hear me, but the walls stood. What was going on?

Omega

I rolled my eyes and turned my phone off. Athlon could be an idiot sometimes. I stood and followed Alpha and Omicron into the meeting room.  
" Where's Athlon?" Xi inquired.  
" Still at the imfirmary." I looked over at Omicron, who snapped his fingers. The doors slammed closed. I sat at my seat. Beta was staring at the table, spacing out and doing nothing of importance. I thrummed my fingers on the table, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Once everyone was ready, I started talking, " We have to find Aether," I said. I wasn't going to hide from them what this meeting was for, " He is the only one with the code to The Obliterator. We need that code as a last resort for if Athlon's plan fails. It's our backup plan, basically. Our plan B." Beta narrowed her volcanic eyes, " What if The Obliterator doesn't work? What will we do then?" I looked at my hand, at the glowing helix on my palm.  
" Then Athlon or Chaos will reveal their true form and end it all."

**Wow. Eventful chapter, Don't you think? I actually found it quite enjoyable to write. Very amusing. Anyone else obsessed with the word " MINDBLOWN," today? Comment in the bo \/\/\/\/\/**


	7. Arila and Dyname

**Hello everyone. This is going to be a bit of an explanation for, uh, EVERYTHING. Yea. Also, sorry for the inactive-ness. I have relatives over and I've been dragged from the White House to the City of The Dead. So, I'm making this chapter extra long :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO. I WIISHH.**

Percy PoV

"Okay, so I should explain before this gets awkward. I want to say before I continue that Primordials are WIERD. As hell. Just a little trivia. So anyway, let me explain.

There is something called Essence. Right? Right. And that is what makes primordial children."

_MINDBLOWN._

"Oh shut up. This is when it gets awkward.

You need two Essences to make a full blooded Protegenoi. In this case, it's my essence and Chaos's Essence. Yea, Weird as hell. So anyway.

I'm not a master on this subject, being a boy and all, but that's roughly the outline of it. Enough to not make it awkward, I guess. Yea." I raised an eyebrow, " Hello?"

_Holy...shit._

" Yea yea, whatever." I looked at my left hand. The tips of my fingers were starting to turn transparent, as if I were a ghost. Chaos voice echoed through my head.

_They. Are. ADORABLE_. I laughed, standing up and opening the door. Chaos was holding two bundles, one bright orange and one icy blue. I walked over and sat next to her. was couldn't keep a stupid grin off my face. Chaos smiled back at me, " Quit it, you'll make me laugh." I raised an eyebrow, " Do you not like laughing?" Chaos glared at me, "Hush."

" Oh," I whispered.

_Asshead._

I growled, and Chaos gave me her trademark death glare. Which I've gotten a lot, as I'm kind of immune to it. I grinned again and looked down at the my children.

The girl was an almost exact replica of Chaos. She had Chaos's bright orange eyes and ebony hair, which was currently a lit more than a wisp on her head. The boy looked more like me, but his eyes were an icy blue. Both of them had inherited my natural tan.  
" What should we name them?" I asked softly, startling Chaos, who had been in her own little world. She gazed at the twins and frowned, then said," Dyname." Power in Greek. It fit him well. The power in him was intimidating and frankly a bit scary. I nodded, " It's perfect for him." I gazed at the girl," Arila." Chaos nodded.

_Conscience, holy fuck, I have CHILDREN._

*linebreak*  
_Third person  
Year one_  
Dyname, now nicknamed Dyn, and Arila, nicknamed Ari, looked like they were two. The grew twice as fast as normal humans, not nearly as fast as the Titans and Olympians but still unnervingly fast. Dyn was an extremely fast learner. He had learned to hold a sword just from watching his father practice. It had scared the living daylights out of Chaos, but she got used to it pretty fast. Thank god too, she could get scary.  
_Year two_  
Dyn had taught Ari to hold a sword. She didn't seem to like it much, though, and favored throwing knives and bows better. The Olympians had been keeping their distance the first year, but now tried as hard as possible to get to one of the twins. Athlon doubled the. Guards, doubled their power, strengthened the defenses of his city. The Warriors of Chaos could see his fear. In his eyes, the clench of his fists when the battle reports came in, the set in his jaw when the subject came up.  
_Year Three_  
The twins were even more powerful than before. Together they were nearly unstoppable, beatable by only the Warriors and Chaos herself. And Athlon of course. Dyn and Ari's powers over their elements, water and fire respectively, were already refined and well orchestrated. They both pleased and amused their parents when they left both their teachers and peers aghast with their might and power.  
_Year Four_  
Dyn and Ari were beginning to realize what they really were. Monsters, they said. Murderers. Athlon tried to keep lying to them. It wasn't their fault, he would reply. It will never be their fault.  
_Year Five_  
Assassins. Three of them, the most powerful in the world. Oppressors of the Tyranny that was the rule of the Olympians. They killed ruthlessly, dying their path blood red. Fire, Ice, Eternity. Their names had been reduced to that. They inflicted the horror and shock that allowed their comrades to destroy the barriers.  
_Year Six_  
The twins had reached the age that they would be crowned heirs of Void. They would be feared and respected by all, even more now when they had the power over the thrones of Void. Could they have had more responsibility on their shoulders? The world may never know, for the very existence of the two was shrouded in mystery.  
_Year Seven_  
Whilst most children would be jumping for joy at this moment, Dyname and Arila were not even near to happy. The day of their birthday the city had been attacked, leaving Athlon with a couple arrows sticking out of his shoulders. That wasn't what worried them, though. It was the message given to them by a dying soldier at Arila's feet.  
" They...know...how...how to kill...you." He had gasped, jabbing a finger at Arila. It had horrified Arila, who had enough things to shoulder. A death threat left her on the verge of a mental breakdown. Which was not very good.  
_Year Eight_  
Hey, it's Dyn and Ari's sixteenth birthday!  
They were not amused. They hated their birthdays, hated the universe with a deep set passion that darkened the room considerably. Even their two friends, Balder and Bayar, could not make their rage to the universe lessen. Their parents came to the horrifying conclusion that they hated the world because they hated themselves. It was unthinkable for a Primordial, as dual as they could be, to hate him/herself. It would be roughly like the Olympians giving up their place at the top of the world.  
This was also the year they were fated to die. That thought, too, brought more pressure to the already over-pressured teens. Well, doom awaited them.

*linebreak*

Arila PoV

Hello everyone. My dad forced me to do these logs, so here I am, about to record all the shit that is happening here. And, just to add, it is all my brother and My fault. Yay. Is my sarcasm getting on your nerves? Yea, well, quit bitching or this'll be a long log.

It was Armageddon. Soldiers raced around, generals shouted orders, bombs blew, bullet shimmered in the dark sky. Warriors were in personal hurricanes of whatever element they controlled, sniping, or fighting on the ground. Me? I was with Beta and Gamma, raining fire balls on the assheaded demigods below. My brother was below, freezing every demigod not on fire. He ran by me a couple times, garbed in the ice blue and white clothes of his. I smiled at him every time. See, my brother and I are very close. There were no other kids our age until Balder and Bayar were rescued.  
By the way, Balder and Bayar and twin sons of Artemis. They had a sister, named Artemisia, but she died.  
So anyway. My brother and I did everything together. Together, we were unbeatable, unstoppable. We could do anything.  
The part that we could do anything doomed us. We were too powerful, to mighty, to smart and not ignorant to all the horrors and evil of the universe. Part of many reasons we hate the universe.  
We were currently taking over DC.  
**"General Gaztvan, how does it look?"**, Someone hissed into the channel. The reply was garbled.  
**" Not to good, captain. We're falling back."**  
Another voice sounded. It was Alpha.  
**" Yea. Damn, these monsters are really powerful. When did they get like this**?" Delta replied,**" Alpha, turn ar-"** The explosion sent half the national Mall to the heavens. Through the channel people swore and yelled.  
**" Elipson down!"  
" Omicron's dead."  
"Phi is unresponsive."  
" Athlon, were the fuck are you?!**" Dyname's voice echoed in my ears, silencing the entire channel.  
**" Heading towards the Mall. Blow the bombs Dyn. We're giving them a taste of their own medicine. Also, don't swear at me."** Athlon replied. From my perch on the top of a building, I saw Dyname run over to the TechLab and tell something to the Technos. A few moments later, half our rigs blew the Demigods sky high.  
Our joy was short lived.

**" It's coming."  
" What is?"  
" The monster. Their weapon."  
" Dyname, your scaring me. What do you mean**?" I was, frankly, getting scared. Dyname was spouting gibberish...or was he? Dyn said nothing after that. In fact, he didn't speak again until after the battle.

But then I saw it. It was taller than the obelisk, much taller. The height of it was only one of many unnerving features that only added to its terrifying appearance. It had molted blue and red skin, eight glinting yellow eyes, long claws. It was spider-shaped, with eight long legs. It looked straight at me before opening its jaws and shooting a jet of water straight at me.

I rolled out the way. Or more, was shoved out of the way by my brother. He was hit straight in the face. He fell flat on his back, but leaped back up and raced towards the monster. It roared and blasted flames at Dyname. I grabbed control of the blaze and had it race towards me. I let it hit me, feeling it absorb into me. Dyn looked at me nd I smiled at him as he raced back at the thing. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and aimed it at the spider's eyes. It hit one of the eyes in the center. The spider let out a high, squeaky roar as it reared. I fired another at another eye. This one hit as well. My brother had climbed onto its back and was now struggling to stay on. The spider leaped up and flipped around, meaning to crush my brother since the thing couldn't un-lodge him. Myide brother let go. He flew into the side of a building and slid down the wall ungracefully, landing on the sidewalk in a heap as the medics rushed over. I looked back at the monster with rage in my eyes.  
_Hero mode. Update rage._  
As cliché as it may sound, that is actually what happened. Hero mode is something I enter only what there is no other chance of winning, and without my brother the monster would easily wear me down and wound me fatally if not straight out kill me. Hero Mode basically turn you into a whirlwind of your element, after turning you fifteen feet tall and making you immensely powerful. The flaws were that it depleted your energy almost to the point of death and was temporary.

I sent a blast of flames at the Monster. It roared, as it was to large to move out of its way. I sent a continuous blast at it, noting how my power slowly faded out. It finally gave a groan and fell to the ground, dead. I dropped out of Hero mode and fell to my knees, feeling as if I couldn't breathe. I couldn't, I realized, shit. Someone shoved an object into my hand. I looked down and saw my inhaler, my brother sitting beside me. I mouthed a thank you.  
After I could breathe again, my brother and I went to meet with my dad, Athlon. He was raging. " Dad, what's wrong? What happened?" He swore and fumed for a few more moments before calming down.  
" They attacked Aquantis while we were here. God knows how many are dead. The damage was horrible."  
" But how?!", I exclaimed," The forces were here, fighting us! Unless they splitt themselves in half...how big is their army? Who are the recruiting?"  
" Monsters. Lots of them, too."  
" Well yea, but-"  
" From a different pantheon. The grudging help of the Egyptians." Athlon said coldly. He looked at me with dark eyes. Unable to control myself, I leapt I to his arms, sobbing into his shoulder like I had done as a child. He rubbed my back," Do not cry, Arila. The chains the hold you will be broken soon. We will all be free soon." He soothed. I closed my eyes tightly and felt myself fall into dreamless sleep.

**Dear gods of the Void! That took a while. I finished a 6320 page book today, which is the longest yet. I was so surprised yet sad that the book ended, as I can't get the next untill Thursday. So cheer me up with some reviews! \/ go on, it's calling you...  
Anyway. As for the Hero mode thing...it's one of those things you have to throw in, no matter how hard you try not to. You glare at it and it gazes back at you calmly and you grudgingly throw it in. Arila's asthma will affect her gravely,that was not randomly thrown in too. Also, these will not be Marya and Gary sues, I promise. Promisizness. **

**Bye! **

**RC**


End file.
